


Wild

by sugaplumvisions



Series: Writeober 2019 - KNB Ficlets and Drabbles [16]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pining, Requited Unrequited Love, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: Did Kuroko even realize how easy it was to drive Kagami wild?No, of course he didn’t. He didn’t, couldn’t realize Kagami was in love with him. Could he?





	Wild

Did Kuroko even realize how easy it was to drive Kagami wild? 

No, of course he didn’t. He didn’t, couldn’t realize Kagami was in love with him.

“Good practice, Kagami-kun!” Kuroko said, offering him a fistbump. Kagami grinned and fistbumped him back. 

“You too!” 

Kuroko took a long swig from a water bottle and tossed it to Kagami. And that was all it took to drive him crazy. 

Did he realize his lips had just been there? That he was offering him an indirect kiss? 

He hoped that his blush would be mistaken for him being flushed from the intensity of practice as he popped the top up on the water bottle and took a chug, all too aware that his lips were in the same space Kuroko’s had just been. 

“Kagami-kun, are you all right?” Kuroko said, suddenly standing much closer to him than he’d been aware of. Kagami jumped and spit out the water in his mouth. 

“Don’t scare me like that!” 

So much for not-quite-kissing. 

So the next time was actually Kagami’s own fault. But ever since he’d realized he was in love with Kuroko, he’d had to modulate his behavior carefully to make sure that he didn’t act any differently with him than he had before. Meaning a certain amount of touching was actually necessary. Before practice, he walked in to see Kuroko talking intently to Hyuuga. 

“What are you talking about?” Kagami said, walking up behind Kuroko and slinging an arm over his shoulders. 

And the simple touch he could have handled, but not the way Kuroko relaxed into him, and the soft little exhale he gave. 

“Just strategy,” Hyuuga said. 

“I’m brainstorming ways to make my misdirection last longer,” Kuroko said.

“Come up with anything good?” Kagami said. 

“Well, I was thinking…” Kuroko began. He turned to face Kagami, and their faces were so close, and his eyes were so blue. 

They were interrupted by Coach walking into the gym, and Kagami thanked his lucky stars that he had an excuse to extricate himself from the conversation.

The next incident was a few days later. They’d gone to Maji Burger after practice as usual, but their usual table was taken. Kagami had no choice but to head to a booth and sit down. 

Kuroko followed behind him, as usual, but once Kagami sat, he slid into the same side of the booth as Kagami. 

“Kuroko!” Kagami blurted out. 

“Yes, Kagami-kun?” 

“Nothing,” Kagami said. “Everything’s fine. I just...lost track of you for a second.” 

“You should have gotten better at keeping your eyes on me by now,” Kuroko said. 

“Yeah,” Kagami said, not knowing what to do but agree. “I’ll get to work on that right away.” 

He tried to ignore Kuroko’s shoulder brushing up against his, or the way their knees touched. 

A week passed with no incident. Then Kuroko came over to help Kagami study. Everything was fine until night came. 

“It’s pretty late,” Kagami said, standing on his balcony with Kuroko after they’d finished studying. “Are you sure you can get home okay?” 

“I told my parents I was staying at your place,” Kuroko said. “I hope you don’t mind.” 

“It’s fine!” Kagami said, a bit too quickly. “I just haven’t washed the guest room sheets since the last time my dad showed up.” 

Kuroko shrugged, way too easily for how momentous the words coming out of his mouth were. “I don’t mind doubling up.” 

“Yeah,” Kagami said, modulating his voice so he seemed calm. “That’s fine.” 

Kagami could only hope that Kuroko would be interested in sleeping back to back if he was to hold onto any shreds of pretending to be platonic. But no such luck would come to him. 

They brushed their teeth in tandem and then Kagami climbed into bed, holding up the covers for Kuroko. 

“Well, get on in here,” Kagami said brusquely. 

Kuroko smiled. “Thank you, Kagami-kun.” He crawled into bed and on top of Kagami’s arm. 

What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to just leave it like that? Or was he supposed to wrap his arm around Kuroko? 

This might be the only chance he was going to get, so he went for it, and curled up his arm around Kuroko. Kuroko sighed softly, happily, and rolled over so his head was on Kagami’s chest. 

“This all right?” Kuroko asked. 

“Yeah,” Kagami said, voice suddenly hoarse. “It’s fine.” 

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said. “Your heart is beating so fast.” 

“I was just thinking about basketball,” Kagami said. He immediately smacked himself internally. 

“Don’t think too hard,” Kuroko said. “Just relax.” 

Kagami finally snapped. “How am I supposed to relax with the guy I’m in love with falling asleep on my chest?” 

Kuroko sat up and turned on the light. He grinned. 

“Finally!” 

“Finally?” Kagami said, fighting back tears of anger. “I bare my heart to you and you say ‘finally’? Were you just toying with me this whole time?” 

“Not toying,” Kuroko said. “Just making sure.” 

“Making sure of what?” Kagami said. 

“Making sure I could do this.” Kuroko leaned down and captured Kagami’s lips.


End file.
